Jazz
"H-Howdy! I.... am Jazz, a car.... I guess?" -Jazz introducing herself. Jazz is a car-like monster that encounters in Hotland. Along with Mettaton and Tsunderplane, they are all mechanical monsters and SHOULD Have a ghost form. Profile Normally, she appears to be a normal small, purple hatchback. She has a black line on eyelids and is green and a blush. Personality She is a bit shy and active, also friendly but with her tires being harmful, it was Alphys' fault by giving her the really hot. She likes singing like Shyren and Music, Sport, Dropping by in MTT Resort and Whistling. In Battle Attacks * Run Over - Cars will be passing by horizontally in the board, the player must need to avoid them. * Tire Twirl - A large tire can be moving around the board and the player must be in the middle of the tire (which is orange) because the tire can be harmful. Quotes * What's up, mannnn? Neutral * Be careful. My tires can be harmful to you, kid! Touch * *Beep* Neutral * Be.... CAREFUL!!! attack * It's my looooooooooove..... Sing * *Whistle* Sing * Yay..... Driving time, baby! Ask * Hmmm.... What do you mean about my tires? I told you they're harming! Ask * Oi! No touchy my tires! Again * Humph! Ask * Oh well... Ask * Eh? Neutral * I......... Don't understand.... Joke * Are you kidding me!?!? Is this a joke!?!? Joke * Then, did they win? Joke * Sounds....... AMAZING!! or Pun * I get it, y'know. Pun * (I wanna go home now......!) Distract * Did you just...... Hurt * (Raspy Whistle) being killded Strategy * Jazz can be spared once you use the "Distract" ACT. Flavour Text * The small car bumps on you accidentally Encounter * Smells like new cars Neutral * Better be careful, her tires can hurt you. Check * Oops! I mean - ! Encounter * Cross the road, please. Check * You asked the car to drive with your determination. Ask * But she is unsure... Ask * You tell a joke but she dosen't get it! Joke * You tell a joke about Lamborghini and Ferrari's racing togheter Joke * You tell a joke about cars crossing and people passing by. Joke * You tell a joke about a car accident and then everyone die Joke * Like..... I guess... Pun * Oh Gosh.... Joke * Omigosh Joke * What an accident! She needs to go to the mechanic! HP Gallery Jazz_Drawing_on_paint.png Jazz_in_Underpants.png|Jazz's cameo in Underpants SPrirtes.png|A bunch of sprites Jazz_Cameo_In_Underpants.png|Another Cameo of Jazz A_comparsion_of_The_Honda_Fit_and_Jazz_from_some_Undertale.png|A comparison between Jazz and a Honda Fit. Jazz_Hurt_Sprite.png|Hurt. Jazz_Dialouge_talking_Hotland.png Jazz_Art_Hotland_Fandom_WIP.png Jazz_as_a_ghost.png|Jazz as a Ghost Jazz_Sprite_Overworld.png|Overworld Jazz_from_Undertale_or_Unitale.png Trivia * Jazz makes the same hurt sound as Flowey, just like other monsters in the Underground. * Unlike Temmie, when spared, the sprite is upside down which means, she is flipped over. * Jazz resembles a 2004-2005 Honda Fit. * Jazz appears lots of times in Hotland, she also can be seen in MTT Resort beside the fountain, in Genocide. She is dead, being flipped over. * There is one glitch that the wheel twirl attack, is that sometimes the wheel stops moving then moves again then stop, and move until it dissapear, which occurs the protagonist to quit the battle immediately * Also, the Mad Dummy is Jazz's Sibling, because they're ghosts. * She is a Disney Pixar inspired character, from the movie Cars. * In the Genocide Route, she firstly appears at the CORE, which is, she is stronger, better and powered up and is called ULTRACAR * She is also mentioned during Mettaton's news report by the headline saying "LOCAL COMPACT CAR TOOK A LONG DRIVE TO THE CORE, AFTER A WHILE, SHE CANNOT ACCESS THE CORE DUE TO THE RENOVATION." * The song "Ghastly Wheelz" Has the leitmotif and melody of "Another Medium" but has a bit of Temmies in it. * Jazz was supposed to have an appearance at the Underpants Videos. * She is Colored Green in Underswap, and orange in Underfell. * She mistakenly resembles a 2000 Peugeot 307. Category:OCs